ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Living Dead (film series)
The Dead is a series of six zombie horror films created by George A. Romero beginning with the 1968 film Night of the Living Dead directed by Romero and co-written with John A. Russo. The franchise predominantly centers on different groups of people attempting to survive during the outbreak and evolution of a zombie apocalypse. The latest installment of the series, Survival of the Dead, was released in 2009, with Rise of the Living Dead, a prequel film written and directed by Cameron Romero (son of George) in the works. A sixth sequel taking place after Land of the Dead, titled Road of the Dead, is also in development. History After Night of the Living Dead 's initial success, the two creators split in disagreement regarding where the series should head, and since the film was in the public domain, each were able to do what they liked with the continuity of their projects. Romero went on to direct five additional Dead films, while Russo branched into literary territory, writing Return of the Living Dead, which was later loosely adapted into a film of the same name and would have its own franchise, and Escape of the Living Dead. Labeled "Trilogy of the Dead" until Land of the Dead, each film is laden with social commentary on topics ranging from racism to consumerism. The films are not produced as direct follow-ups from one another and their only continuation is the theme of the epidemic of the living dead. This situation advances with each film, showing the world in a worsening state, but each film is independent of its predecessor. This is exemplified by the fact that each movie is set within the era it is filmed, with Land of the Dead being set in modern times with current (as of 2005) technology such as game consoles, flatscreen televisions, cell phones and other examples of modern tech. The fifth film does not continue the depiction of progress, but returns to the similar events depicted in the first film in the very beginning of a zombie outbreak. The films depict how different people react to the same phenomenon, ranging from citizens to police to army officials and to citizens again. Each takes place in a world worsened since its previous appearance, the number of zombies ever increasing and the living perpetually endangered, but with each entry being a standalone film that is not directly continuing global events from the previous. Romero does not consider any of his Dead films sequels since none of the major characters or story continue from one film to the next. The two exceptions are Tom Savini's character of Blades who becomes a zombie in Dawn of the Dead who would be seen again years later in Land of the Dead and the military officer (Alan van Sprang) who robs the main characters in Diary of the Dead and goes on to become a protagonist in Survival of the Dead. Films Night of the Living Dead (1968) The plot of the film follows Ben (Duane Jones), Barbra Cole (Judith O'Dea), and five others, who are trapped in a rural farmhouse in Pennsylvania and attempt to survive the night while the house is being attacked by mysteriously reanimated corpses, known as ghouls or zombies. Dawn of the Dead (1978) Following the scenario set up in Night of the Living Dead, the United States (and possibly the entire world) has been devastated by a phenomenon which reanimates recently deceased human beings as flesh-eating zombies. Despite efforts by the US Government and local civil authorities to control the situation, society has effectively collapsed and the remaining survivors seek refuge. Protagonists Roger (Scott Reiniger) and Peter (Ken Foree), two former SWAT members, join with Stephen (David Emge) and Francine (Gaylen Ross), a helicopter pilot and his girlfriend planning on leaving the city, and take refuge in an enclosed shopping-mall, only to be destroyed when a motorcycle gang allow the zombies into the building. Day of the Dead (1985) Some time after the events of Dawn of the Dead, zombies have overrun the world, and an underground army missile bunker near the Everglades holds part of a military-supported scientific team assigned to study the zombie phenomenon in the hopes of finding a way of stopping or reversing the process. Dwindling supplies, loss of communication with other survivor enclaves, and an apparent lack of progress in the experiments have already caused loss of cohesion among the scientists and soldiers. Dr. Logan (Richard Liberty), the lead scientist on the project, has been secretly using the recently deceased soldiers in his experiments, trying to prove his theory that the zombies can eventually be domesticated. Land of the Dead (2005) Years after the events of the previous film, many of the living have fled to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where a feudal-like government has taken hold. Paul Kaufman (Dennis Hopper) rules the city with overwhelming firepower. "Big Daddy" (Eugene Clark), an unusually intelligent zombie, directs his fellow zombies to use firearms against the human defenses, and later leads the zombies in an assault on the human city, with the result that the electric fence that kept the zombies out now keeps the humans trapped inside. Diary of the Dead (2007) Taking place during the initial outbreak of the zombie pandemic, Diary of the Dead follows a band of students, making a horror film, who decide to record the events in documentary-style and are themselves chased down by zombies. Survival of the Dead (2009) The film follows the actions of former Colonel and current Sergeant "Nicotine" Crockett (Alan van Sprang), who, after a failed raid, deserts his post with Kenny (Eric Woolfe), Francisco (Stefano Colacitti) and Tomboy (Athena Karkanis) and finds the existence of an island run by two families. ''Road of the Dead'' (TBA) The movie focuses on zombie prisoners that race cars in a modern-day Coliseum for the entertainment of wealthy humans. Matt Birman will direct the movie from a script he co-wrote with Romero. Rise of the Living Dead (TBA) A prequel story set at the height of the Cold War is in production, written and directed by G. Cameron Romero, George A. Romero's son.https://screenrant.com/george-romero-living-dead-prequel/ Cast List indicator(s): * A dark grey cell indicates that the character was not in the film or that the character's presence in the film has yet to be announced. * A indicates a role as a younger version of the character. * An indicates a role as an older version of the character. * A indicates an uncredited role. * A indicates a cameo role. * A indicates a voice-only role. * An indicates an appearance through archival footage or stills. } | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Edgar Wright | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Tony Ravello | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Shawn Roberts | Shawn Roberts | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Jason Creed | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Joshua Close | Joshua Close | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Debra Moynihan | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Michelle Morgan | Michelle Morgan | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Andrew Maxwell | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Scott Wentworth | Scott Wentworth | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Tracy Thurman | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Amy LaLonde | Amy LaLonde | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Ben | Duane Jones | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Barbara Blair | Judith O'Dea | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Harry Cooper | Karl Hardman | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Helen Cooper | Marilyn Eastman | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Tom | Keith Wayne | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Judy | Judith Ridley | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Karen Cooper | Kyra Schon | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Cemetery Living Dead | Bill Hinzman | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Sheriff McClelland | George Kosana | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Johnny Blair | Russell Streiner | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! WIIC-TV, Channel 11 News Reporter | Bill Cardille | colspan="7" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Stephen "Flyboy" Andrews | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | David Emge | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Peter Washington | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Ken Foree | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Roger "Trooper" DeMarco | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Scott Reiniger | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Francine Parker | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Gaylen Ross | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Dr. James Foster | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Dave Crawford | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Mr. Sidney Berman | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | David Early | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Dr. Millard Rausch, Scientist | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Richard France | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! TV Commentator | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Howard Smith | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Mr. Dan Givens | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Daniel Dietrich | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Police Commander | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Fred Baker | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Wooley, Maniacal SWAT Cop | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Jim Baffico | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Rod Tucker, Young SWAT Cop On Roof | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Rod Stoufer | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Old Priest | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Jese del Gre | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Head Officer at Police Dock | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Joe Pilato | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Sledge Fountain Zombie Sailor Zombie Chestburst Zombie | colspan="1" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Taso Stavrakis | colspan="6" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Dr. Sarah Bowman | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Lori Cardille | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Captain Henry Rhodes | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Joseph Pilato | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! John | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Terry Alexander | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! William "Bill" McDermott | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Jarlath Conroy | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pvt. Miguel Salazar | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Anthony Dileo Jr. | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Dr. Matthew "Frankenstein" Logan | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Richard Liberty | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Bub the Zombie | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Sherman Howard ( ) | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Dr. Ted Fisher, Technician | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | John Amplas | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pvt. Walter Steele, Rhodes' 2nd In-Command | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Gary Howard Klar | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pvt. Robert Rickles, Steele's Sidekick | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Ralph Marrero | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pvt. Miller, Rhodes' Men | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Phillip G. Kellams | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pvt. Juan Torrez, Rhodes' Men Knock-On-Wood Zombie Biker Zombie | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Taso N. Stavrakis | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pvt. Johnson, Rhodes' Men | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Gregory Nicotero | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! The Balladeer | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Sputzy Sparacino | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! The 2nd Balladeer | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Delilah | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! The Balladeers' Lead Guitarist | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Buddy Hall | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! The Balladeers' Bassist | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Tommy Bellin | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! The Balladeers' Keyboardist | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Talmadge Pearsall | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! The Balladeers' Co-Keyboardist | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Jim Blazer | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Riley Denbo | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Simon Baker | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Cholo DeMora | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | John Leguizamo | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Paul Kaufman | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Dennis Hopper | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Slack | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Asia Argento | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Charlie Houk | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Robert Joy | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Big Daddy Zombie | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Eugene Clark | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pretty Boy | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Joanne Boland | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Foxy | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Tony Nappo | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Number 9 Zombie | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Jennifer Baxter | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Butcher Zombie | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Boyd Banks | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Tambourine Man Zombie | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Jasmin Geljo | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Mouse | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Maxwell McCabe-Lokos | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Anchor | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Tony Munch | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Mike | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Shawn Roberts | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Pillsbury | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Pedro Miguel Arce | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Manolete | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Sasha Roiz | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Motown | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Krista Bridges | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Mulligan | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Bruce McFee | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Chihuahua | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Phil Fondacaro | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Roach | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Earl Pastko | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Styles | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Peter Outerbridge | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Knipp | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Gene Mack | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Brian | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Devon Bostick | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Bridgekeeper Zombie | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Gregory Nicotero | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Eliot Stone | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Joe Dinicol | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Ridley Wilmott | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Philip Riccio | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Biker | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | George Buza | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Mary Dexter | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Tatiana Maslany | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Samuel | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | R .D. Reid | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Newscaster | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Tino Monte | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Francine Shane | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Megan Park | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Stranger | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Martin Roach | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Zombie Trooper | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Matt Birman | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Bree | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Laura DeCarteret | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Asian Woman | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Janet Lo | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Zombie | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Rebuka Hoye | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Brody | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Todd William Schroeder | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Zombie | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Alexandria DeFabiis | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Fred | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Nick Alachiotis | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Chief of Police | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | George A. Romero | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Armorist | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Boyd Banks | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Zombie Surgeon | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Gregory Nicotero | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Gordo Thorsen | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Chris Violette | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Newsreader | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Quentin Tarantino | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Newsreader | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Wes Craven | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Newsreader | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Guillermo del Toro | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Newsreader | colspan="4" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Stephen King | colspan="3" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Patrick O'Flynn | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Kenneth Welsh | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Janet "Jane" O'Flynn | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Kathleen Munroe | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Seamus Muldoon | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Richard Fitzpatrick | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Tomboy | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Athena Karkanis | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Francisco | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Stefano Di Matteo | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Chuck | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Joris Jarsky | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Kenny McDonald | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Eric Woolfe | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! James O'Flynn | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Julian Richings | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Tawdry O'Flynn | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Wayne Robson | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! D.J. | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | Joshua Peace | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |- ! Talk Show Host | colspan="5" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | | George Stroumboulopoulos | colspan="2" style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" | |} Reception Review aggregate results Accolades See also * Living Dead * Zombie References External links * * Download Night of the Living Dead — Both HD (Blu-ray) and standard version available legally for free as the film is in the public domain. * * * * * Category:Night of the Living Dead (film series)